In the Fangs of a Snake
by Sakura2349
Summary: Akatsuki has been my entire life, as far back as I can remeber I have always been here. Life has always been great until that black haired snake joined. Now I am not so sure I am happy with my relationship with Deidara...
1. He is going down

**A/N: Okay so another Akatsuki story by me. I know Orochimaru acts very creepy but that was kind of the point I hope you enjoy. You should leave reviews if you want they keep me going. I am mainly posting to see what you think…**

They say controlling a snake's every action is impossible. Through years of training you can manipulate a few of their actions but never can you call yourself their master. I've always considered myself logical but here I am falling for a boy that would try to tame a snake. I am Nakora Fudosky. For as long as I can remember akatsuki has offered me a home and friends and in return they only asked that I offered my medical skills to them. I had never had a problem here. That is until that black haired snake of a man showed up and started causing problems for me. Lucky I didn't have to face them alone.

He had only been here two weeks and he already had me on edge. I made my ways being super cautious. I was trying to find his chakra but I couldn't find it which made me even more uncomfortable. I rounded the next corner being sure to stay close to the wall feeling some security that at least one side was covered. That was my mistake a hand shot out of the wall causing me to let out a scream. The rest of the figure emerged and I shuddered. His whole appearance screamed threatening to my senses. He had long black hair that hung to mid back he was pale as a ghost. He had the most intense amber eyes framed with violet. Right now one pale hand had a firm hold on my wrist but I couldn't let him see me squirm. "Released me or I will scream." his eyes narrowed at my threat and an amused smirk spread across.

With in a flash he had slammed me back into the wall and covered my mouth with his hand. I let out a pained noise, "You're going to have to make better threats if you wanna scare me away." I squirmed in his hold feeling uncomfortable and slightly threatened. I took comfort that we were in the hall there wasn't much he could do to me. The sharp pain in my arm reminded me that he had my arm bent in a painful position so he wasn't afraid to hurt me. "Your healing abilities interest me." he brushed my hair back over my shoulder and ran his hand over the skin there, "I'm working on a curse mark jutsu how would you like to he the first to wear it?" I shook my head in his grip trying to get my mouth free to further my protest. He put his mouth there and let his canine teeth just barely pierce the skin and I began to thrash in his hold letting out muffled scream.

"Let her go Orochimaru yeah!" both of our heads turned in the direction of the voice. There stood the blond haired blue eyed loud mouth of the akatsuki. Thankfully he was my best friend Deidara. I stumbled to the floor and Orochimaru suddenly released all contact with me. He sneered and stepped into the wall disappearing from view. "You okay un?" he asked kneeling down to help me stand.

I nodded, "Yeah thank you" he just nodded looking at where Orochimaru had disappeared into. "He's not going to quit is he?" Deidara only shook his head. It was then that I realized I was still holding his hand I blushed a little l looked at my hand in his gloved one. I wondered once again why he always wore those gloves. "Well thank you again..." he seemed to notice our hands and he looked away a little looking slightly embarrassed mumbling a curt sure. He released my hand and stepped back smiling.

Orochimaru was becoming bolder in the short time he was. When he first arrived he would sit in the library for hours on end reading books and studying scrolls. I came across him and was one of the first to talk to him. He was more interested in my abilities than in me as a person. After that he had seemed to take a liking to me. He also showed an uncomfortable interest in Itachi's sharingan. I looked at these people like family and he was messing with them! This certainly wasn't going to end well for one of us and I can assure you I knew how to take care of myself. When I hadn't been caught off guard that was.

I had to make one last appeal to leader-sama before I took matters into my own hands. I knocked on his door and calmly waiting. I entered when I was given his permission. I approached his desk and sighed, "Look I know what you've told me but I want him out" we had this conversation and every time he sent me away telling me that Orochimaru was a valuable member.

"You know I can't do that" he said running at his sinuses like I was being a pain just talking to him. I growled. How many times would be and this man go through this dance. Couldn't he see Orochimaru was tearing his organization apart from the inside? Maybe if he left his office for even five minutes he would know this!

I turned on my heels hair fanning out behind me. "You just gave your consent for me to kick his ass next time he does anything." the next think I heard was him yelling my name but it was too late. I had made up my mind I wasn't going to take it anymore. One more slip up Orochimaru and your sorry ass is going down. I made this silent vow in my head.

**A/N: Okay so the chapters might be shorter than my between bonds but I hope you enjoy none the less. Please leave me a comment. None of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	2. Don't Even Think About it

**A/N: A little more akatsuki here and more Orochimaru being creepy I hope you enjoy this story**.

I walked into the main room to be met by the back of two black haired figures. One of them my closest friend Itachi the other my new found enemy Orochimaru. When I got close enough I heard the conversation, "The sharingan is so fascinating to me....then again so is the whole Uchiha clan." Itachi seemed to be scooting away but was way too proud to abandon his spot on the sofa over a little discomfort. "What with the amazing ocular jutsu and superior physical power." Itachi curled in a little more pulling his book closer to his face a clear sign he was trying to close out the world. Orochimaru pulled the book from his hands making it look simple he forced Itachi look at him using a hand under his chin. "You will look at me when I speak to you." Itachi jerked his head away and made a grab at his book. He might not be one for confrontation but that sure as hell didn't mean I wasn't.

I leapt forward latching a vice grip on Orochimaru's wrist. My actions forced him to stand at the force I had used to grab his wrist. "You will not talk to him like that! I will not having you giving orders to an Uchiha who should be kicking your ass up one side and down the other in his genjutsu created world." Itachi looked a little shocked at my out burst, "I am through with you slinking around the base an attacking me and threatening my friends!" I pushed him back using his wrist and forcing chakra to knock him back.

He licked his lips causing me shutter and pray he didn't see it. "That blood lust purely incredible" he made me feel uncomfortable in every movement he made. He brushed past me his hair flipping in my face and I watched as he went down the hall and stood still feeling like prey in that snakes grasp. I released the pent up breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. I turned to Itachi looking slightly uncomfortable he nodded knowing how I was feeling.

As unlike Itachi as it was, he seemed a little on edge. He had seen so much for such a young age but that inhuman snake was what put him on guard. "What are we going to do? I've plead this to Pein but he won't even hear it. The sharingan certainly can't fall to him" Itachi seemed to roll this around in his mind.

He tapped his chin seemingly in thought. "We can't go against Leader-sama so we'll just have to keep him at bay as long as we can. What do you mean the sharingan can't fall to him?" I didn't really know how to explain this but I guess I had to try.

"He keeps talking about a mark and researching forbidden jutsu." he gave me a strange look and I huffed out the frustration. "I looked at what he was researching it's a type of revival jutsu he puts his soul in someone else and gets all their abilities." Itachi rolled his wrist at me which equated to a 'this matters to me why?' I sighed again. "He has a fascination with your eyes he's drawn to power...your like walking around with a target on your back." I explained feeling like I was talking to kid.

"I can take care of myself." he said seemingly defensive. His eyes shifted from a coal black to a ruby red. I knew he wasn't aiming them at me but rather doing it to emphasize his point.

I smiled, "I know that but only if your looking right at your enemy. You have to watch your back to." he nodded and exited the room I took a seat on the sofa. There was a rattling and I knew immediately that Sasori had entered the room. I leaned over the back of the sofa smiling at him, "Hey Sasori!" he nodded at me. He was so cool to me he had made himself immortal by turning himself into a puppet. He was admittedly attractive but his age and attitude put him at permanent friend status. He pushed me off balance forcing me to fall back on the sofa. I started laughing, "Dana not nice!" I stuck my tongue out. He gave a slight chuckle at my childish behavior. "Hey what do you think of Orochimaru?" I was just trying to get a feel on what everyone felt on him.

Sasori made a grunting noise, "Just be glad he isn't your partner brat." I nodded and worse giving Sasori a quick side hug. I then headed down the hall.

I was walking calmly focusing on my own thoughts. Until something shot out and pinned me to the wall that is. I struggled in his grip to meet golden eyes. This damn snake never quits was the only thing I could get to pass through my mind. He brushed the hair away from my neck once more. He leaned in close to my ear he was so close I could feel his breath. I visibly shuddered when his velvet voice met my ears, "Its such a shame you talk so lowly of me when I think so highly of you." he kissed my neck and slid his mouth down to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. The next thing I knew he had his snake fangs poised on the skin.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think I really like how the story is going. None of the Naruto characters belong to me**


	3. Snakes fangs

**A/N: Alright so chapter 3 I love Deidara in this story I hope you are enjoying…on to the story please enjoy. **

When the fangs first sank in it wasn't the stinging one expects from a bite. Not it was far worse it was an intense burning feeling like every ounce of pain one could feel had rushed to that spot. I screamed out unable to bear the pain anymore. This was unlike anything I had ever felt before. He broke all contact with me stepping back and letting me hit the floor. I began to scratch at my neck trying to stop the pain the rest of me was still shaking. Every time my frantic hand crossed my line of sight there was more and more blood. "Hopefully you survive that. You're a strong girl I see no reason you wouldn't." he began to walk away. I wanted to do nothing more then yell at him and question what he had done to me. I couldn't get the words out all I could do was thrash. I wanted this incredible pain to subside.

Soon enough I was numb. My arms sprawled out and my legs bent at strange angles. My eyes permanently open staring at the ceiling. I couldn't move I couldn't even call out for help. I inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Kisame staring down at me. He knelt down and heaved me into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and he seemed to look me over. "You know you have one strange looking bruise back here?" he said running two fingers over it. The burning came back and elicited another scream from me. Once I quieted down he picked me holding me his chest. "Konan knows medical jutsu I'll take you to her. This has to be looked at." I was whimpering in pain with every step he took.

Soon enough I was lying on a bed. I had a never relentlessness vice grip on the mark on my shoulder. I continued to thrash back and forth. I couldn't make out the garbled voices I was hearing. The next think I knew the blue haired talented origami artist was standing above me. She was my only other female companion but right now pain was over riding my senses. "I can't even examine her when she is like this. Kisame can you hold her?" Kisame took a firm hold on my shoulders, Konan stepped forward. Blue chakra sparked to her hand almost instantaneously she pushed it to my neck there was a coolness to it. Then nothing the world faded to darkness.

The next time I woke up there was that numbness. For once I enjoyed it whatever Konan had done it worked. I had to get up though so with much struggle I managed it. I stumbled over to the mirror looking like a child learning how to walk. I pulled down the neck of my shirt a little and stared in awe at the mark. I oddly resembled three commas or maybe Itachi's sharingan. This was the heaven seal but why had Orochimaru out it on me. I ran my fingers over it, no pain like when Kisame had. I jumped just shy of ten feet when the door opened. I readied myself to fight every muscle going ridged until I saw it was Itachi. My entire body loosened and I heaved a sigh of relief. "Just wanted to check on you. I heard what happened. Is it true that a heaven seal really appeared on your neck?" I nodded and pulled the collar down allowing him up see. He stared in shock at it.

"I just don't know maybe he's marking me for later or something." I laughed trying to make light of it. Itachi laughed a little but it was more nervous then anything. "Look don't worry Ill kick his butt if need be." I gave him thumbs up plastering a foolish grin on my face. "Now out now...I wanna sleep." he half smiled and exited the room. I lay back on the bed kicking my feet up and crossing them at the ankles. I folded my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling. I had to think about the predicament I know found myself in.

my eyes fluttered open. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep. They shot open when I saw the pale figure at the end of my bed. "What are you doing here?" I groaned out. I sighed feeling content when his hand came to stroke at my sweaty hair. This was certainly a calming gesture, but why was I reacting in such a way? He was. The enemy after all!

He leaned in close to me, my face flushing instantly. "Just checking up on my first subject." his hand moved to caress the side of my face. It was cool to my burning skin so I naturally leaned in to it. "It's truly amazing you survived that." he leaned in and kissed the crown of my forehead.

"No get away I like Deidara." I groaned out.

"That's right get away from her you rotten snake." came a firm order from behind us.

I looked over at Deidara feeling somewhat relieved. "Deidei!" he came over and grabbed Orochimaru by the collar and threw him out the door and into hall. I saw him slither off before Deidara say down on the bed.

He pulled me over to him fitting me into the curve of his body. He stroked me hair whispering, "I'm here...I'm here." I was relieved he had intervened when he had...but I couldn't help but feel maybe...Orochimaru wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

**A/N: Okay so little change in opinion there maybe things will change? Please review and as you know none of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	4. Just a Little Change

**A/N: Alright so I am going on with this but I am not totally sure where I plan to go…haha if you have any ideas please PM me. Urgh you all should love me I brought my laptop and sat on a plain where a woman shushed me every 30 seconds (even though I wasn't talking) and read over my shoulder the entire way.**

Given only the span of hours I was up and out of bed. I always did seem to heal quickly. I think it was due to the fact that I am a medic and heal myself without even knowing. Right now there was only one person I wanted to talk to and I was sure I knew where to find him. He spent countless hours in the corner of the library hammering away at the seemingly endless supply of books. I made my way through the countless halls only halting when I came to the huge double doors. I had to freeze for just a moment contemplating on what exactly I was doing here. Our whole relationship since he got here was hate what was I suppose to say. Maybe it was just this mark bringing me close to him...I ran my fingers over it thinking for a moment. I flicked the door open and went in letting it click shut behind me. I walked down the countless aisles looking for him. Honestly if it wasn't for Hidan I wouldn't know we even had a library let alone spend hours in one. Then I saw him he was sitting in the far back corner, in a bean bag chair. He had a book about the land of waves braced on his knee. I sat down in front of him just watching as his eyes skimmed across the pages. He finally looked up after at least ten minutes, "Can I help you or are you just going to sit and stare?" his voice was so smooth allot like silk I liked to hear him talk.

The nervousness stuck me like a brick. God I must look like a freak just staring at him. I looked down not able to hold have with his captivating yellow eyes. "I umm I just wanted to talk with you I guess." I felt the flush rise to my face.

"To me?" he seemed a little skeptical, then again everyone did avoid him. "About what?" It seemed he only wanted to talk if it was about something specific. Had he never just had a back and forth conversation with someone? I shrugged not knowing how to answer. He smiled maybe just a little, "How about we start it this way...you as a question if I like it I'll answer." I nodded trying to think of a good start.

I liked this idea made him seem more approachable. I ducked my head then looked up at him smiling. "Ummm do you like akatsuki?" seemed like a good place to start.

He looked at me little strange like if I didn't do you think I would be here? "For the time being it suits what I need." I smiled and nodded.

I looked back down at his book, "Do you have an interest in the land waves." I wanted to know more about him. He seemed so different from the other criminals here.

He flipped his book up flashing the cover. "No not the land its self just the jutsu that come out of it." I nodded he was interested in power but he didn't seem as creepy when he was studying to get it. I smiled and nodded. "Now I have one for you...why are you going out of your way to talk to me?" had he really not had friends he seemed so accusing and insecure.

I shrugged a little not sure how to answer. "I just wanted to find out bout you I guess." I smiled. "Not all kindness has an ulterior motive." he still looked at me a skeptical look across his face.

"What the hell are you doing yeah!?" I was startled as strong arms wrapped around my waste. They used their leverage to haul me to my feet. A hand moved to my shoulder turning me around and leading me away. I looked over my shoulder giving Orochimaru an apologetic look. At this he seemed to nod like he was use to this treatment....he shouldn't be that wasn't fair. "You shouldn't be hanging around with him! Especially after what he did un!" I knew this I really did but part of me wanted to. I wanted to find out about him. I owed Deidara though I couldn't just disregard him. Things went so far as to say I might love him. I blushed feeling his hand on my shoulder.

This didn't break my resolve to talk to Orochimaru. I would have to break Deidara's trust. I just hope I wouldn't break his heart at the same time.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed none of the Naruto charaters belong to me as you know. Please comment and what not.**


	5. For Just a moment with Him

**A/N: Alright chapter 5 and moving right along. I hope this one is a good one I enjoy writing it and look forward to hearing opinions. Please enjoy. **

"Deidara…" I tried pulling at the grip he had on my hand…Maybe now was the time to talk to him about what was going on. "Deidara?" I tried again. This time he whirled around to face me. His face spoke of anger but I could tell it wasn't directed at me. He was waiting for me to talk and I felt like I had to approach this with caution. "Look I don't think he is that bad…" His glare became more intense and his grip on my hand tightened almost painfully so.

"What are you talking about…un?" he said brushing my hair over my neck with his free hand. He laid his gloved hand on the mark. "Someone who 'isn't that bad….' As you put it wouldn't have done this to you yeah." My head fell forward and my fell into my face. He clearly wasn't going to listen to me. He tilted my head up so are eyes meet and I felt the soft caress of his hand on the side of my face. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in, it was only the slightest brushing of our lips but it was a kiss none the less. My entire face lit up a bright red, he was the closest thing to a crush a girl like me could have. Here he was kissing me in the halls of the akatsuki base where just about anyone could walk by.

We stood there so close we were breathing each other's air. I could almost kick myself for having to ruin this perfect moment. "I'm still going to talk to him." He sighed and I could feel his warm breath fanning over my face. He pulled back a little and I missed the closeness of our bodies. He was the only person in the entire world that I actually cared about his opinion. I waited for him to talk.

He immediately began fiddling with his gloves and I watched the action as he slid the gloves in his pocket. His hands fell at his side like this was hard for him to do. "Seems you always attract the freaks but you can't have both." I was confused by his words Deidara never struck me as a freak he was always kind and funny. He raised his hands and interlaced our fingers. It wasn't even a few seconds until I felt something licking at my palms and had to do my best to force down a shudder of disgust. He held up his hands and I could see the two mouths on them. I couldn't figure out the big deal was this suppose to change my opinion on Deidara cause it sure as hell didn't. "You can choose now this weird mutation or that snake." He seemed upset like that would really scare me away.

I took his hands in mind and slid them down between us so I was holding his hands and looking him in the eyes. "That doesn't scare me…And he's not your completion in my affection department." He looked like I had confused him. "If I was going to pick someone in that way you would win." I emphasized this by leaning in and giving him a kiss but I pulled back before he could deepen it. "I still feel the need to talk to him." Deidara looked disappointed and it tore me inside.

"Come on brat I need to talk to you." Sasori had come down the hall and seen me and Deidara and now he was taking him away which gave me my chance. Deidara looked over his shoulder and gave me a slight wave and I watched his hands slip into his pockets and emerge gloved once again. I turned and headed down the hall walking until I came to one door in particular. I knocked and waited.

I heard a shuffling inside and patiently waited until the occupant finally opened the door. "Have you taken some sort of liking to me or are you lost?" I studied the snake once again. Everything he said was some snide remark. It seemed he almost didn't know how to talk to people. Maybe he just preferred to be alone.

"No not quiet but I wanted to know about this mark…" I said tossing my hair to the side and showing off the mark he had left there. By this time I was sure it wasn't just a weird bruise. The darkness of it almost seemed to be a tattoo.

He eyed it for a minute and a grin spread across his features. He brought his hand up and gave it a slight caress and the thing sparked to life spreading over half my face my right arm and left leg. It didn't hurt or burn at all. "Sure enough that is my mark and it works." He seemed to be like a twisted little kid that had received a bloody machete for his birthday. I shuddered at his expression.

He pat my shoulder and the mark receded. "Well through that I will unlock the secrets of immortality." He seemed to be studying me for one more minute then finished, "Well why don't you move along and allow me to finish my work." Before I could object he shut the door and left me standing in the hall slightly confused about what had just happened. I headed down the hall in somewhat of a daze.

**A/N: Going to end it there I hope you enjoyed the cute little moment with Dei…Well review tell me your thoughts. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	6. Caught!

A/N: Alright onto chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. This is once again another of my favorite stories to write. Yeah so I found out my friend cracked the bone in my arm but it wasn't so bad they wanted to cast it…So I get to deal with people hitting it and bumping into…Please enjoy the story.

I woke up and rolled over seeing Deidara he looked so cute when he was asleep. I got up pulling away, I stood near the bed and he looked up at me. His eyes were sleep clouded, he seemed unfocused. "Where are you going un?" The back of his hand came up to wipe at his eyes. He then ran his palm down his face in a tired fashion.

I smiled at him, my insides struggling trying to word this. "I am going to talk to him." I figured I wouldn't have to use the name. Seeing as there was only one person that caused any strain between me and Deidara. He sat bolt upright reaching out and taking my wrist in a tight grip. The grip wasn't meant to hurt but it was enough to keep me in place as he pulled himself p to stand. The look in his eyes was one of anger. He would just have to learn that no one can control me and that he is no different than anyone else.

"You know what kind of person he is! Yeah!" he tightened his grip. He was pleading with me to stay with his eyes. His actions only served to further push me away seeing as I was never one to be told what to do. I looked up meeting at his gaze the kindness of last night long gone.

I sighed bringing my hand down to try to unfurl the vice grip. He was unrelenting obviously wanting an explanation. "No I don't! Maybe I don't know what kind of person you are either!" his grip seemed to lessen a little maybe I struck a chord.

His hand came up to brush the hair away from my neck showing off the mark. He sighed and applied just the pressure of his hand resting there. "This mark left you doubt on what kind of person he is un?" He looked at me a total sincerity in his eyes.

"I can't just judge him by this." I said pulling back from him and he let me go. I slipped into the hall fighting off the tears I knew were inevitable. I brought my hand up and wiped just under my eyes. This use to be a sure fire way to keep me from doing it. I would simply go through the motions. I seemed to be swaying as my eyes blurred, finally I turned and slammed my back into the wall. I leaned there for the longest time just trying to pull myself together.

"Hey you okay?" This was the voice that finally snapped me out of my bottomless pit of self pity. I looked to my right bringing my hand up to bite at my nails. An only habit I had developed when I didn't want to answer a question. I nodded my head and Itachi came to stand in front of me. He seemed to be studying my face for answers. He was the only person in the whole base that ever called me on my lies and maybe I needed him to right now. "No you're not your about to cry." If I could count on any regularity in my life of course Itachi would be the one to give it to me.

I knew I couldn't give him the whole story, even he couldn't approve of it. I looked away, another tell to my lies was in my eyes. I tried to make it less obvious that I couldn't meet his gaze by looking down the halls like I was looking for someone. "Yeah you're right me and Dei are fighting…he just can't seem to respect that I have a mind of my own. He wants a puppet." When Itachi didn't answer I knew he was expecting me to continue but that was about as far as I wanted this conversation to go. "Then again look who his partner is." I said trying to ease the tenseness of the situation for both of us.

Itachi gave a little chuckle, "Well he's an ass for not seeing the treasure you are." He put his hand my shoulder giving me a reassuring smile. "But he will in time or I'll knock some sense into him." I smiled Itachi really was the perfect brother him and Sasuke would have been class had he not gone and killed his whole family. Then again everyone here had their problems me included. "Well promise me you are okay?" I nodded. "Sorry to just leave you like this I got to meet with leader-sama and you know how he gets if you make him wait God forbid five whole minutes." I chuckled and waved him off. I couldn't help but watch his retreating back.

I turned back to my own thoughts my purpose once again burning to life. I ran down the halls I knew who I was looking for now where he was…that is another story. I went to his room first and there was no one then I headed to the library once again to be disappointed by the lack of the person I needed. I was now just walking around hoping I would run into him, when I heard some pretty heavy swearing coming from behind one of the doors…This is my lab I thought as I turned the handle to see Orochimaru standing in the center of shattered glass. I smirked a little as a panicked/shocked look came across his features. "Special formula on the glass…If it's not my chakra signature then it slips right out of your hand then again that was a special request from Sasori…" He kneeled down and was about to pick up the glass when I chimed in, "I wouldn't do that…that is one bad ass poison if you have an open cut it will get in and I haven't made an antidote yet…" He stood back up and looked at me an amused look playing at his features. "You better glad I remember what was in that otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" he snapped crossing his arms over his chest. He looked so condescending and something about it was attractive to me. He and I were alike in that way by the way he snapped I was guessing he wouldn't take people controlling or threatening him. He just challenged me and I want about to step down.

"I would have made you stay and help me." I said smiling. I brushed the glass mess into a pan then dumped that in the trash.

"Would you have now?" He said smirking at me. He sat himself up on the counter as I began to concoct the poison once again.

A/N: I am going to end it there otherwise the length would be two chapters but I hope you enjoyed please review. None of the Naruto character belong to me.


	7. All is Lost

**A/N: Here we are at one of the major turning point in the story. I hope you all enjoy. I really like writing this story. I am sorry I don't get as inspired as I do with between bonds.**

After a few hours of being cooped up in my lab with Orochimaru I was finally done. The vial was filled to the safety mark with an almost glowing green fluid. The poison was once again perfect and Sasori would never have to find out about what happened to the first batch. I turn around holding the vial up for Orochimaru to see a smile spread across my face. I slosh the solution from side to side watching as the goopy substance sticks to the sides and takes a few seconds for the residue to join the rest. "What's in that?" Orochimaru says giving the bottle a slight tap. The disgust for the substance was evident on his face.

I want to giggle; I was use to stuff like this but to see a grown man upturn his face was comical to me. I whirl around putting it back in the cabinet and put the lock back in place. "That is Sasori's secret. For all purposes though it is really just roots and leaves of poisonous plants from around here…With a little extra something to give it the extra potency. I turn back around only to notice that he has moved closer and is now standing over me. He has an opposing figure something about him attracts me and makes me want to run all at the same time. He clearly has no respect for human boundaries seeing he has me trapped between the counter and his body.

His hand comes up to brush away a few strands of my hair that fell in my face. "You are a very smart girl Nakora…Not to mention beautiful." He is leaning in closer to me and I want to push him back tell him to stay away. The only thing I can manage is to creep my hand up to rest on my shoulder. He leans in closer and our lips seal, my inside feel like they caught fire. I am betraying someone and that should be enough for me to push him away but a part of me is really enjoying this. He pulls back and seems to be studying my face. He makes a noise like clearing his throat and directs my gaze with a jerk of his head. "I think we have a little intruder." He says to me then turning to the person in the doorway he says, "Have you ever been taught it is rude to stare?" At this point I am so numb I can't even turn my head. My hand comes up to wipe at my mouth as my mind tried to comprehend if any of that actually happened or if I just wanted it to…

"Na…Nakora…" I finally hear. My head shoots up, 'God no it could be anyone just please don't let it be him.' I look up to see Deidara standing there looking totally devastated. The look on my face was enough to conform he had seen the whole thing. I raised my hand like I was reaching out for him. He turned and ran from me. I looked back down, only to feel a hand on my neck.

"Good ridden…" that voice was so silky and wonderful I would want to stay in his arms if only it wasn't for someone else. His hand came up and brushed the hair by my ear to tuck it behind my ear. This caused me to shudder. "Where were we?" He leaned in but I turned my head at the last second. The kiss landed on my cheek. He leaned back giving me enough room to escape.

I slipped away from him and bolted towards the door looking back at him, "I am so sorry." I ran down the hall noticing the glare type look I was getting from the rest of the members. I tore down just a few more until I came to a flight of stairs and I went up them opening the door to the balcony that over looked the city. Deidara was there his back was to me and his arms were folded and he was leaning over the balcony looking out. "Dei I am so sorry! He really doesn't mean anything to me." Even I was surprised by this little outburst.

He turned around to meet my gaze his eyes were slightly red but I could tell he hadn't actually cried. "Didn't mean anything un?! That sure didn't look like it didn't mean anything yeah!" He looked down at me like he was trying to tell if I was being honest. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am telling you the truth he couldn't mean what you mean to me." I said trying my best to convince him.

He seemed a little taken back; he had every right to be mad at me. "Oh and what do I mean to you un…?"

I had to look down the look in his eyes was too intense to meet. "You are the most important person to me." I was going to have to be completely honest with him now.

"I don't think I believe you…yeah" he said as he brushed past me and entered into the complex. I fell to my knees, they had just given out. I looked out in a sort of daze not able to believe what one stupid mistake had cost me.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review! None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	8. little more upbeat

**A/N: Here we are at chapter 7 and I enjoy writing this story…Really have no idea where I am going with this but I'm going with whatever comes…I would love to give a quick thank you to all my readers…You really keep me going. **

It had been almost a week since Deidara had walked in on my mistake. I had tried to talk to him and he would run away…I slipped him letters only to find them shredded in the trash. It seemed every attempt I made only served to irritate him. I had backed off quite a bit and now spent time hanging out with other members. I began to see how attached I was to him; I really didn't know anyone else like I thought I did. Right now I was sitting in the library legs crossed, book propped on my stomach. Itachi was on the floor opposite me he was studying some scroll. His scroll made the horror book I was reading look like child' play but that was just Itachi's style…Always be better than the rest. He finally looked up at me clearing his throat, "So…Did you and Deidara talk…?" This was clearly as awkward for him as I figured. He was a cold blooded killer and a criminal and he was trying to talk about feelings with a girl…

I shook my head worrying my bottom lip, thinking how badly all the outcomes had been… I looked back at my book hoping that was enough to drop the conversation, but when I looked up Itachi was looking at me expecting some sort of explanation. I took an inward sigh bracing myself for this, "I've tried believe me I have but he pushes me away every time…" I bit into my bottom lip feeling tears sting my eyes. "I can't blame him…" I looked away from Itachi looking for that distraction but when I looked back I had to try hard not to chuckle. He had a 'Don't cry' look on his face. I then knew the only thing the great Uchiha couldn't handle was an emotional breakdown from a girl.

We sat there for a moment in the quiet. I knew he was trying to find the best way to comfort me even if we both knew what I had done was wrong. We were interrupted by a coughing noise or more like someone clearing their throat to get out attention. Itachi and I both looked up to see Kisame standing there. I quickly adverted my eyes seeing as they would give away the fact that I was about to cry. "Leader-sama wants to speak with you Itachi…" Kisame said his eyes shifting between us clearly wondering the reason for the way I was acting. Itachi reached out and briefly rubbed my arm and tried to give me a reassuring smile.

It wasn't long until I felt a familiar presence on the floor sitting right in front of me. I looked up to have my suspicions confirmed. It was none other than Orochimaru he locked his amazing amber eyes with my swollen on the brink of tear ones. Sympathy seemed to register in his but it quickly vanished. "Is blond boy really worth this much pain?" He sounded so cruel so different then the man I has kissed to get myself into this mess. I merely nodded and let my head drop back so I was staring at the floor. Ever since I made that stupid mistake he was the only one I could think of…I couldn't tear my mind away from what I had destroyed. The first tear slid free.

"He is the nicest, most amazing person and I hurt him…" I looked up at Orochimaru. His face showed no emotion. He looked more bored then anything. He had no interest in me and what I was saying… "He would have done anything for me and he genuinely cared and gave it all the hell up for one stupid moment." I looked up when I hear Orochimaru snort. I thought for sure he was doing that because of me calling our kiss stupid. I opened my mouth to apologize and explain I didn't mean it that way…

He brought his hand up in a silencing movement. "Genuinely cares?" He snorted again…"That can't be possible he is a shinobi he was just using you. The second he got what he wanted you would have been alone like you are now." I looked up at him…So this was the real Orochimaru. He was rude, bitter, and hurtful. I don't think he ever meant to turn out like this but he was alone his whole life. Unlike me he had no one to step in and shield them from the harshness of the world…But I had pushed the person away. Orochimaru rose from his spot and headed toward the door. He exited the library and I stared off once again.

I felt like I had been staring at the floor for an eternity. The colors of the rug were beginning to blur from the lack of focus. I had given myself a good twenty minutes of crying. My nose was plugged, my eyes were red, and I was just tired of it all. "It doesn't feel good un…Does it?" My head shot up. I knew that voice I wanted to see if I was going crazy or if he was really there. It really was Deidara but I wasn't about to talk and ruin everything I wanted to hear what he had to say. "It hurts doesn't un? When you put your trust in someone and in some way they are gone but still around all that same time yeah…" I knew what he meant…by that kiss I had betrayed his trust and despite I was still around him he couldn't see me in the same way. I shook my head it was the worst feeling I had ever had. He extended his hand to me and I accepted it and he hauled me to my feet, "I think we need to talk…" He finally said.

**A/N: Oh man I am sorry to leave you there but I really got to be somewhere…Urgh I have been around him to much…One of my friends has jealousy towards another so he calls him only blond boy never by his name…So that was where that came from. None of the Naruto characters are mine hope you enjoyed!**


	9. New Home

**A/N: Alright so another chapter I have had quite a few people favor this story and that makes me happy. Thank you all so much for your support. On to the story. **

He pulled me into another room and turned to face me. He sighed and I could feel his breath fan over my face not to mention the smell of dango Deidara did always have a sweet tooth. "Look…You get yourself in situations you know you can't handle un. You always expect someone to bail you out and honestly I want to be that guy yeah. However even I know picking a fight with Orochimaru is nothing but suicide at its finest un." I was almost floored by this…That was his reason for being so standoffish? It wasn't the kiss or the fact that I wanted to be close to Orochimaru? It was just that he didn't want to get his ass kicked. Talk about your spoiled, rotten, weak, pathetic…Yet somewhat adorable Iwagakure ninja.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?!" I half yelled taking a step forward and poking him in the chest. He leaned back a little but he didn't take a step back. Good to know he is only afraid of Orochimaru not me. "I kiss that snake, I betray your trust, I spend the next couple days with him….And the only reason you don't want me near him is because you don't think you could beat him?" Deidara seemed a little annoyed by this. I was really the only one that ever called anyone on their shit and I seemed to get this reaction allot. I was the last person most people expected to raise her voice.

"It not that un!" he snapped back and leaning forward. I was now the one leaning back because of his sudden outburst. "I meant you couldn't handle him and he might hurt you! Yeah." I couldn't bring myself to think that was the only reason he was worried. I was a big girl I could take care of myself. He was more than likely worried about his own reputation. I was sure he was just using me as a cover up. "I don't want you around him any more un…" he said. Here we were the same thing that started many fights with us. Me pleading my case as the responsible one and him thinking he could control me.

"You…will…not…tell…me….what….to….do!" I ground out each word through gritted teeth. "I am not a little girl anymore." I was g to sent a chakra infused fist at his face and send him through the wall. now clenching and unclenching my fists trying to calm myself down. I wanted more than anything. I turned on my heels and nearly ripped the door off its hinges as I stormed out and left. I ignored the fact that he came after me calling my name for a good twenty minutes. He would have to learn I was not a toy to control who I spent my time with was my business and of no threat to him.

It wasn't long until I found myself alone in the library. This solitude was turning into quite to book worm. I was beginning to feel somewhat nerdy but proud it was nice to know things. The next time I looked up from my book Orochimaru was standing there…Wow I must have been really absorbed in the book not to feel this snake creep up. He knelt down in front of me and studied me for a second. I returned the gaze trying to figure out what he could want. "I have been working on starting a village for the past few months…I want you to come with me." He seemed so bland on this…Like this was an everyday thing I must have looked stunned to him. "You are a great ninja you would be a valuable addition plus you already wear my mark." He stood up and extended a hand to me. Everything in my brain was screaming to run the other direction to get away. I reached out and took his hand allowing him to hall me to my feet. WE tore off down the halls and soon found ourselves outside the complex. He turned to look at me brushing my hair back over my ear. "I'm glad you decided to come." He said placing a quick kiss on my lips.

It was almost an all night journey until he announced we were there. I looked up expecting a giant building or something for the love of God we were out in the middle of a forest! Instead he put his hand on the back of my head and tipped my head down to look at a flight of stairs leading into the ground. "You have to be kidding me….We live down in a ditch? Don't snakes like to sun themselves on a rock…" he was already half way into the base and fully ignoring me. "Orochimaru!" I yelled running after him.

He turned to me looking slightly annoyed, "Okay I am going to level with you I am S-rank criminal from the leaf and a rogue from the akatsuki….Do you really think I could have a tower with a flashing sign that said Orochimaru's lair on it?" Well when he put it that way it really did sound stupid but I didn't even need the sign….Right now just the tower would do. Something however told me he wouldn't take my back sass though.

"Well no…But something above ground would have been fine." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he snapped turning back to face me. One part of me was a little afraid of him the other wanted to provoke him to see how miserable I could make him. "Come on I have people I want you to meet." He said motioning me on after him. Yeah like that was happen it was so dark in here and the lanterns a poor lighting choice, weren't doing much to aid my little situation.

**A/N: Another chapter I hope you all enjoyed I tried to make it a little funny. Please review, none of the Naruto characters are mine. **


	10. Ahhh pain!

**A/N: Okay so really I am just kind of bumbling around with this story but people seem to like it so I guess I will keep going as long as I am getting reviews. **

It never stops to amazing how the actions of another person could make you think of someone else. I could only think of Deidara as I watched the snakes training session. I felt something slithering up my leg and if it hadn't become such a common thing around here I pry would have jumped out of my skin. I looked over to see the red and black snake that had some to rest on my shoulder. It seemed to be observing Orochimaru just as I was. Something about him was so graceful and elegant…Mainly in the way he moved. This fighting style made me feel like I was clumsy and ineffective in any battle. Now the hand that came to rest on the opposite shoulder really did make me jump. "You pry shouldn't be watching him while he trains. He doesn't really approve of that…Feels someone will steal his jutsu." I looked up at the silver haired boy that I had come to know and dislike as Kabuto.

"Oh its okay he knows me…" I said trying to shrug Kabuto's hand off but having no success. "He knows I would never do anything to harm him…" I follow up feeling the need to defend myself. Thinking about it I don't see why I should he was the one that worked for Sasori…He was a much bigger threat then I was. The hand still my shoulder was now applying pressure. It was like he was trying to lead me away of break my arm…Didn't matter which happened first. I turned to glare at him about to threaten him that if he didn't remove his hand from my shoulder I would remove it from the wrist down. He however had a manic glare that put even me into my place.

"Look Orochimaru isn't the type that you get attached to. He's the here today gone tomorrow type." He said. He turned his own attention back to the glass window through which I was watching Orochimaru jumping, kicking, and fighting his way through a hoard of shadow clones. "I however am here to stay…" he sounded somewhat different but when I looked at him he was staring at me a smirk on his face. He pinned me to wall holding my wrists at a painful that made struggling threaten to break them. He pushed himself against me leaning into my ear, "Come on what do you say you shed the snake?" I tried to fight against him until I felt the painful popping in my wrists.

I was panicking as he pushed his head near to nuzzle my neck. I was full out thrashing in his grip and ignoring the pain in my wrists. It was like the world froze the second I screamed for Orochimaru to help me. It wasn't even half a minute before all of Kabuto's weight was torn off me and protective arms found their way around me. His hissing voice was calming to me, "Kabuto you stay away from her! She is a guest of mine." He left my side long enough to kick Kabuto square in the stomach and returned to my side. "She is free to do what she wants without the harassment from you….Do you understand me?" For the first time today I thought about the man that I was with not the one that I wanted to be with.

Maybe Orochimaru was capable of loving me…Maybe I hadn't thrown everything away just to get back at the stupid, idiotic, self-centered, sweet, perfect blond. I tried to pull my mind away from him. I couldn't want what I couldn't have…I had to make myself want what was right in front of me. He leaned in giving me a quick kiss pulling back to whisper comforting phrases. He leaned back in once again but this time I pushed him back. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. He leaned back in again but I forced him back, "Something about this feels wrong…" I said being honest with him.

He sighed outwardly obviously annoyed by my lack of interest in him. "Look he was a looser how long does it take for you to get over him?" he seemed to be tense and on edge with me. I knew I had to choose my words wisely but right now I was just blinded by rage.

"He is not a looser and that is not your place to call him that." I was fuming and had my fists clenched at my side. "He was one of the best things that ever happened to me." I raised a finger and jabbed him in the chest, "And if you can't see that maybe you aren't right for me." He took hold of my wrist.

The grip was becoming unbelievably painful as I was forced down to my knees. I was about to scream. " I will talk about that trash in any way I want and you will do nothing to stop me." He seemed to growl. He threw me by the grip he had on my wrist. Then stormed down the hall.

**A/N: Yeah getting shorter and shorter please review. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


End file.
